


It's A Twitter Y'all

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Don't Care That This Has Been Done Before, Identity Reveal, Memes, Peter is a dumbass, Twitter Fic, Work In Progress, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Peter makes a Twitter for both himself and for Spider-Man. Nothing AT ALL goes wrong. Absolutely nothing.No actually everything goes wrong because Peter Is A Dumbass™
Comments: 33
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I know nothing about Twitter as I write this
> 
> This took forever to format, I'll try to make the next one longer

**It Is Wednsday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour

hey yall I got me a twitter

**0** Retweets | **4** Likes

> **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY
> 
>     **It Is Wednsday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@nedleeds_
> 
>     EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY
> 
>     **people in crisis** @Michelle  
> Replying to _@Yeeter_Parkour_
> 
>     You guys are losers
>   
> 

·····

**Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet

yall's favorite wallcrawler got himself a Twitter (thats me by the way hello)

Attached: [spideyselfieoverqueens.jpg]

173 Retweets | 476 Likes

> **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> WAIT THIS ONE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE LEGIT
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@memes_
> 
>     this one is actually legit :)
> 
>     **wtf richard** @memess  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     AAAAAAAAHH HE REPLIED ASDFSSAHDKL
> 
>  **Spoodermen** @spideyfan123
> 
> NOTICE ME HNNNNNNNN
> 
> **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> Eeeey it's spiderman!!
> 
> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
>  Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
> This was a terrible idea why did I let you do this
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     lmao you don't LET me do anything my dude
> 
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     I'm gonna need the suit back
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     SHIT NO THAT WAS A JOKE I'M SORRY
>   
> 

[Show More Replies]

·····

**It Is Wednsday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour

Ight yall I dropped my sandwhich time to yeet myself into the pit of eternal despair : )

**13** Retweets | **17** Likes

> **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> WAIT NO PETER DON'T GO WHO'S GOING TO BUILD MY DEATH STAR WITH ME?! D:
> 
>     **It Is Wednsday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@nedleeds_
> 
>     UGH FIIINEE T^T
> 
>  **Rachel** @RDJ
> 
> daily mood

·····

**Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet

Do you ever just wish spiders didn't exist?

**243** Retweets | **860** Likes

> **Tim** @Reply
> 
> except???? You kind of are a spider????
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@Reply_
> 
>     yes
> 
>     **Tim** @Reply  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     *visible confusion*
> 
>  **I Am The Fastest** @FlashThompson
> 
> no because then there wouldn't be a spider man :)
> 
> **people in crisis** @Michelle
> 
> all the time
> 
> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> Alright kid what happened

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet

Q + A time guys! Ask away! #AskSpiderMan

**1.4 K** Retweets | **2 K** Likes

> **I Am The Fastest** @FlashThompson
> 
> What's your name?! #AskSpiderMan
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying _@FlashThompson_
> 
>     I am Spider-Man :)
> 
>  **Tim** @Reply
> 
> How old are you? #AskSpiderMan
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@Reply_
> 
>     I personally am only a few years old :)
> 
>  **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> do you lay eggs #AskSpiderMan
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@nedleeds_
> 
>     wtf ned no I do not
> 
>  **I <3 Spidey** @spiderfan222
> 
> What did you have for breakfast this morning? #AskSpiderMan
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@spiderfan222_
> 
>     ? I had: two (2) slices of toast, one (1) egg, and a bagel. Plus orange juice.
> 
>  **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> How are your webs made? #AskSpiderMan
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@memess_
> 
>     Chemistry, actually. And no, I will not disclose the formula or the procedure of making them. I legally can't and I also don't want to have a doppleganger right now.
> 
>  **Wade** @deadpoll
> 
> How did you get your powers?
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying _@deadpoll_
> 
>     Would you believe spiderbites? Like radioactive ones?
> 
> [Show More Replies]
> 
> ·····
> 
>  **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> `@SpiderManYeet` GO PUT THOSE CORNDOGS BACK
> 
> **7** Retweets | **11** Likes
>
>> **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet
>> 
>> YOU CANT MAKE ME DO AnYtHiNg


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is ze next chapter It's bad

**Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet

Y'all don't ever forget, hydrate before you die-drate, else I won't have a Queens to patrol no more

**1.7 K** Retweets | **2.3 K** Likes

> **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> .....um.......isn't that just a tad dramatic.......
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@memess_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     No hydrate = die, die = no people, no people = no queens, no queens = no spider man :(, so I repeat: HYDRATE BEFORE YOU DIE-DRATE
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     **wtf richard** @memess  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     ........ -_- ..................
> 
>     
> 
>     
> 
> **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> I WIIL DRIIN LATS IFF WATTER
> 
> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> kid.... what the fuck
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     MR. STARK YOU DON'T SOUND VERY HYDRATED GO DRINK SOME WATER
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     `@HappyHogan` MAKE SURE MR. STARK IS DRINKING HIS FLUIDS
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**It Is Wednsday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour

My life is empty. It is gray and bleak. There is nothing left here for me. Goodbye cruel world.

`[Attached: emptyboxoflifecereal.jpg]`

**726** Retweets | **1.1 K** Likes

> **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> If you die before i get there im eating ur mcdonalds
> 
>     **It Is Wednsday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@nedleeds_
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     ASSDGKEKDJS YOU WOULDNT DARE
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
> ****
> 
>     **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds **  
> **Replying to _@Yeeter_Parkour_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     trY ME BITCH
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
> **people in crisis** @Michelle
> 
> Ha ok loser
> 
> **johnny** @yallsdumb
> 
> saaaameeeee

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best

Hey y'all. It's another intern acc except this one is the best

**341** Retweets | **877** Likes

> **Stark Intern** @SI_Intern1
> 
> Shit theres another one
> 
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern1_
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     Shut up, sam, i am the not merely "another one" i am the best one
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
> **Sheila** @SI_Intern7
> 
>     
> 
> Damn who is it this time
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern7_
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     Peter :)
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Sheila** @SI_Intern7  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern_the_Best_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     WAIT CRAP I SWORE IN FRONT OF THE KID!!!!!!!
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Freddy the Intern** @SI_Intern4  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern7_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     SHEILA HOW DARE YOU YOURE SUCH A DISGRACE I HEREBY DISOWN YOU FROM THE SI FAMILY
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern4_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     Fuck :)
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Chase is an Intern** @SI_Intern3  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern_the_Best_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     ASDJDGAKHKLDJAK
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best

Okay yall it's another Q&A with the Stark Interns, I'll the rest of them so they can answer too @SI_Intern1 @SI_Intern2 @SI_Intern3 @SI_Intern4 @SI_Intern5 @SI_Intern6 @SI_Intern7 @StarkInternshipMyDudes yeah theyre very creative....

**5.7 K** Retweets | **9.8** Likes

> **Stark Intern** @SI_Intern1
> 
> Why must you drag me into these things
> 
> **Katch A Door In** @Rafffe
> 
> Dumbest mistake youve ever made as an intern?
> 
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@Rafffe_
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     Oh I could go ON. But. Probably the time I decided to try Ironmans thruster things. They were just sitting in the lab, and these were like an older version ok, so not very important. And I just wanted to try a little bit. Long story short, we ended up with a ruined lab, a broken window and an injured Peter
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Chase is an Intern** @SI_Intern3  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern_the_Best_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     Srsly how are you not dead or fired
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Chase is an Intern** @SI_Intern3  
> Replying to _@Rafffe_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     For me, probably the time I brought a pop tart into the lab and I was eating it while working with wires and I bit the wire instead of the pop tart and got electrocuted. In my defense I was hungry and sleep deprived
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern3_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     Moral of the story: a genius' worst enemy is stupidity
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Intern** @SI_Intern1  
> Replying to _@Rafffe_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     I do not make mistakes I am amazing
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern1_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     You fell asleep on a blowtorch once
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Intern** @SI_Intern1  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern_the_Best_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     No fuck you
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Sheila** @SI_Intern7  
> Replying to _@Rafffe_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     Definitely the time I accidentally programmed a robot to eat every donut in the area and then it escaped the lab. It was chaos for days while it evaded capture
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Saraaaaah** @TheMemeGoddess  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern7_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     How do you ACCIDENTALLY program a robot to eat all the donuts?
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Doran** @StarkInternshipMyDudes  
> Replying to _@Rafffe_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     Once I accidentally hacked FRIDAY to shut down every room except the lounge for five hours and everyone ended up just playing a die-hard monopoly tournament until it wore off
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **It Is Wednesday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@StarkInternshipMyDudes_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY HACK FRIDAY?!?!?!
> 
>     
> 
>     
> 
> **Avenge-nerds** @AvengersNerdd™
> 
>     
> 
> Avengers experiences?
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@AvengersNerdd™_
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     Ok, so once I was working on web fluid in the lab and then suddenly I here this loud-ass BANG so I turn around and fuckin hawkeye is on the floor having fallen out of a vent so he just screams WHAT THE HELL TONY and stomps out the door
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Freddy the Intern** @SI_Intern4  
> Replying to _@AvengersNerdd™_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     One time Dr. Banner just randomly started handing out snickerdoodle cookies to everyone in the building. They were disgusting but we all ate them anyway
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     **Shasta O'Henry** @SI_Intern2  
> Replying to _@AvengersNerdd™_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     
>     A couple weeks ago I was working on a prototype for this AI robot and suddenly Spider-Man comes in the door, on the ceiling, and starts just climbing everywhere screaming random stuff, mostly vines memes and just "yeet" until Captain America had to come and subdue him because apparently he'd chugged like fifteen cans of Red Bull
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**wtf richard** @memess

I hear people talking about being motivated by their idol like telling themselves "What would ____ say?!" and that's all fine and good, except my idol is Spider-Man and I know that if he knew I was thinking about sleeping because I'm up at 11 writing an essay due in twenty minutes, he would give me hot chocolate and send me to bed lmao

**1.2 K** Retweets | **3.3 K** Likes

> **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet
> 
> I find this offensively accurate


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres da next 1 i literally have run out of handles, they're all just random and blabbery jibberish at this point lmao

**Monkey See Monkey Do** @NightMonkeyOfficial

The nightmonkey has aquired a twitter my people

**73** Retweets | **100** Likes

> **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> NIGHTMONKEY YOU SAVED US IN PARIS ONCE DO YOU REMEMBER WE WERE ON A FERRIS WHEEL
> 
>     **Wise and Fierce** @BettyBrant  
> Replying to _@nedleeds_
> 
>     
> 
>     YEAH THAT WAS US DO YOU REMEMBER
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     **Monkey See Monkey Do** @NightMonkeyOfficial  
> Replying to _@BettyBrant_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     
> 
>     Unfortunately
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     

·····

**Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet

Welp my grades are slipping time to run away and join the circus I guess

**9.3 K** Retweets | **18.4 K** Likes

> **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet 
> 
> Wait fuck
> 
> **Avenge-nerds** @AvengersNerdd™
> 
> WAIT SPIDER MAN IS STILL IN SCHOOL????? I DID NOT KNOW THIS!!!
> 
>     **Eden** @icanexplain  
> Replying to _@AvengersNerdd™_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     BUT IT ACTUALLY MAKES SENSE THO I MEAN HE LITERALLY HAS A GEN Z DIALECT AND EVERYTHING OMG WTF WE ALL JUST ASSUMED AND WE ASSUMED WRONG
> 
>     
> 
> **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> Well great job spidey... you fucked up
> 
>     **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@nedleeds_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Wow thanks ned I hadn't noticed
> 
>     
> 
> **people in crisis** @Michelle
> 
> Well that was fast

[Show More Replies]

·····

**The Daily Bugle** @DailyBugleNews

Spider-Man is still in high school? Find out more here!

**13 K** Retweets | **17.9 K** Likes

> Tony Stark **@It's_Ironman**
> 
> I won't hesitate to sic my lawyers on you....

·····

**Someone Stole My Chocolate Milk** @SpiderManYeet

Ok so @AvengersOfficial 1) I hate you all, 2) I have gone into yeet mode, and 3) WHO STOLE MY FUCKIN CHOCOLATE MILK

**17.8 K** Retweets | **27.7 K** Likes

> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> Kid it's 3 in the morning get your ass to bed
> 
>     **Someone Stole My Chocolate Milk** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     dO yOU ADmiT iT THeN???
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> 
>     Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Hell no I didnt touch your fucking milk
> 
>     
> 
> **Stark Cabby Man** @HappyHogan
> 
> I swear I'm going to kill you
> 
>     **Someone Stole My Chocolate Milk** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@HappyHogan_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     HAPPY UR THE HEAD OF SECURITY WHO STOLE MA MIILK????
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Cabby Man** @HappyHogan  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     I am not a snitch, bitch. I keep my secrets to myself.
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Also I'd get fired if I told, so.
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stole My Chocolate Milk** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@HappyHogan_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     ASFSLH it WAS Mr. Stark!!!!!! `@It's_Ironman` HOW COULD YOU????????
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Cabby Man** @HappyHogan  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Wrong.
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Who Stole My Chocolate Milk** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@HappyHogan_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Wait....
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Pepper Stole My Chocolate Milk** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     `@PepperPotts` YOU DARRRRRE
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **SI CEO** @PepperPotts  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     !!!!! I'M SORRY BABY BUT IT WAS RIGHT. THERE!!! IN MY DEFENSE WE WERE OUT OF COFFEE
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **so sick of this existence** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@PepperPotts_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     DISOWNED
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **SI CEO** @PepperPotts  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     D:
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**so sick of this existence** @SpiderManYeet

Congratulations on winning Brexit UK! Happy (belated) Independence Day!

**87 K** Retweets | **475.5 K** Likes

> **a smol poptart** @jam
> 
> *VIOLENTLY WAVES INDEPENDENCE FLAG*
> 
> **Eden** @icanexplain
> 
> THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, WE BE OUR OWN COUNTRY NOW!!!
> 
> **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> SPIDER-MAN SAYS BREXIT OK WE ARE FREEEE
> 
>     **its kole** @darkandlonely  
> Replying to _@memess_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Wrong we are alone and in the void, we aren't free for another year, I stan
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **wtf richard** @memess  
> Replying to _@darkandlonely_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     -_-"
> 
>     
> 
> **Howard** @Eatsbabiesforfunandrecreation
> 
> It's kinda funny how Britain colonized literally every country except maybe 30 and then they join a controlled group for like 50 years before they're just like LOL NOPE
> 
>     **so sick of this existence** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@Eatsbabiesforfunandrecreation_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     This is bullying and I will not stand for it
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Eden** @icanexplain  
> Replying to _@Eatsbabiesforfunandrecreation_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Yeah shut up Howard
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**so sick of this existence** @SpiderManYeet

Natasha Romanova backwards is avonamor ahsatan which if you want could be pronounced "ah vanna morah satan" or "I wanna more o' satan"

**37.8 K** Retweets | **76.3 K** Likes

> **Naaat** @Black-Widow
> 
> @ me next time coward
> 
> **Naaat** @Black-Widow
> 
> Wait
> 
> **Naaat** @Black-Widow
> 
> the fuck?
> 
> **Naaat** @Black-Widow
> 
> my name spelled backwards is fuckin what?
> 
> **minnie mouse** @MASSIVEMOUSE
> 
> Satan/Black Widow I ship
> 
>     **bob** @clone#394  
> Replying to _@MASSIVEMOUSE_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Lucifidow
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **minnie mouse** @MASSIVEMOUSE  
> Replying to _@clone#394_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     No
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**wtf richard** @memess

@NightMonkeyOfficial Ok, so where do you actually live? Your profile doesn't say, but like you've been seen in both paris and in queens so care to explain???

**1 K** Retweets | **3.7 K** Likes

> **Monkey See Monkey Do** @NightMonkeyOfficial
> 
> I live anywhere, everywhere, and nowhere
> 
>     **wtf richard** @memess  
> Replying to _@NightMonkeyOfficial_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Yeah that... really doesn't help at all
> 
>     
> 
> **It Is Wednsday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour
> 
> He lives in my attic
> 
> **Follow The Spiders** @SpiderManYeet
> 
> He lives under my bed
> 
> **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best
> 
> hE LIVES IN THE STORAGE CLOSET

[Show More Replies]

·····

 **Monkey See Monkey Do** @NightMonkeyOfficial

I am literally the best hero here fite me on it

**7.5 K** Retweets | **52** Likes

> **Spidey <3<3<3** @Spider-Stan
> 
> :) @SpiderManYeet
> 
>     **Monkey See Monkey Do** @NightMonkeyOfficial  
> Replying to _@Spider-Stan_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     shut up snitch
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **so sick of this existence** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@Spider-Stan_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     I AM SUMMONED
> 
>     
> 
> **so sick of this existence** @SpiderManYeet
> 
> Excuse you???? bitch fite me
> 
>     **Monkey See Monkey Do** @NightMonkeyOfficial  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Wanna GO???? Time, place, stakes, name them
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **so sick of this existence** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@NightMonkeyOfficial_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     3 am tonight, nearest walmart, loser changes their @ to winner's choice
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Monkey See Monkey Do** @NightMonkeyOfficial  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Whatever you say asshole
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **wtf richard** @memess  
> Replying to _@NightMonkeyOfficial_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Do I smell a ship???????
> 
>     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so icanexplain, I apologize if you don't actually support brexit, I didn't have time to wait for an answer if I asked, cuz I wanted to update snappy sorry :T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a lot of this in the school bathroom because I brought my Gym clothes home to wash em but then forget to put em in my backpack so I just skipped Gym haha #SOCKS

**Arachne Child** @SpiderManYeet

Yall I accidentally maybe perhaps blew up several dozen cars,,,,, it was an accident tho I swear and N O B O D Y got hurt #SOCKS

**56.7 K** Retweets | **80 K** Likes

> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> Ok first of all, what the fuck kid and second of all, what the fuck kid
> 
> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> Also, what the fuck is #SOCKS
> 
>     **Steve** @CaptainTwinkieLand  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     I would be mad at your use of the language, but for once I agree.
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Arachne Child** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@CaptainTwinkieLand_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Okokok so if you spell out socks it sounds like eso si que es which is spanish for 'it is what it is' so it's basically like that one shruggy text thing that I can't do because this thing is a piece of shit SO-- #SOCKS
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Steve** @CaptainTwinkieLand  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     LANGUAGE
> 
>     
> 
> **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> Sooo,,,, are we just going to ignore the part where he blew up 'several dozen cars'? Ok fair enough
> 
>     **Arachne Child** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@memess_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     It was a parking garage
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **wtf richard** @memess  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     That,,,,,, is actually worse thank you
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Arachne Child** @SpiderManYeet

I would like to be the first to officially welcome `@CaptainTwinkieLand` to the wonderful world of Twitter

Also, not that i don't approve immensely, but why is that ur handle?

**67.4 K** Retweets | **97.8 K** Likes

> **Steve** @CaptainTwinkieLand
> 
> 1) Thank you
> 
> and 2) Shuri helped me with setting this up and I don't know how to change it
> 
>     **Arachne Child** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@CaptainTwinkieLand_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     `@Princess_Sure-y` I'm so proud :')
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Wakanda Freakin Nonsense** @Princess_Sure-y  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Hell yea bitch
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> Replying to _@Princess_Sure-y_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Jc theres two of them
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**It Is Wednsday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour

Ya know the real reason I like memes? It's literally just me but twice

**11 K** Retweets | **23.3 K** Likes

> **johnny** @yallsdumb
> 
> Fuck
> 
> **people in crisis** @Michelle
> 
> Well ok then
> 
> **Joe** @JJJetplane
> 
> That's conceit
> 
>     **It Is Wednsday My Dudes** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@JJJetplane_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Yeah and that's narcissiphobia which is bullying which I will tolerate exactly zero (0) times in my comments
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour

Our county prosecutor or whatever came in to our school as a guest speaker and he did this presentation on the justice system and whatnot but anyway so he showed us this video which he apparently was sent by his friend who was a very nice cop he said 1/

|

**Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour

So in the video, which is POV from the cop car from behind a pulled-over car, and the cop lady goes up to the driver and talks to him about how he's driving drunk (couldn't hear exactly what she was saying) and he ofc denies it since it's a cop and he doesn't want to go to jail 2/

|

**Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour

The cop lady asks him to get out of his car, which he does, and he's very clearly drunk off his ass. Keep in mind that this is a very stereotypical drunk, scraggly beard, old and kinda fat, y'know. So, the lady has him do things like balance and touch his nose and stuff 3/

|

**Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour

At one point she asks him to say the alphabet backward which he does spectacularly, and the lady goes "Yeah I don't think I've seen anyone do that before" and so she's having him balance and telling him he has excellent balance and stuff and then she dances a bit and tells him to try 4/

|

**Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour

And then he copies her a liiittle but then goes on to say that "it would be better if you did it like this" and proceeds to drunkenly dance and end by sticking his straw hat (yes i know) in the air, so she goes "Oh thats good, are you a dancer? and he goes "No Im just drunk" 5/5

**33.3 K** Retweets | **33.3 K** Likes

·····

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

I've seen a lot of shit in my days, and a sadly large portion of that is shit directed at cops. Seriously, we give cops way to much shit. I know there's gonna be those cops who think they're all important and all, but that's not all of them, and it's sad society thinks so 1/

|

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

Like I once heard of a guy who, cliche tragedy, was dumped and he went off the deep end. Stole her car, went south a state or two, stole a pistol, texted his relatives (whom he'd stolen the gun from) saying he was gonna kill his ex, maybe himself, and any cop who interfered 2/

|

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

So these relatives, having multiple brain cells, called 911 and informed them of the events/texts. They (cops) secured the lady's neighborhood to keep her safe, and then went to look for the murder-suicide man. He was found in a McDonald's drive-thru 3/

|

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

The cops didn't want to confront him with all these people around, so instead they followed him and then after they were out of the parking lot turned the sirens on. The guy aimed his stolen gun out the window and fired at them, so now they know he's serious 4/

|

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

They chase him to a park so hes swerving and stuff and he stops, now facing three cop cars, and he shoots the three cars _through his windshield_ and actually almost hit one cop. So they get out, surround him, shoot him in the head 5/

|

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

The guy's brought to a hospital, kept alive, put on trial, then thrown in prison. But the worst part is that the judges _actually said it was a police assisted suicide_ before the footage from the chase proved them wrong. How fucked up is that? 6/

|

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

Those officers had put their own lives on the line and prevented a murder-suicide. That woman and her family can go to sleep without one eye open because of thos officers. The man was unstable and had a gun. He was unpredictable and dangerous 7/

|

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

And despite these kinds of things actually being a shockingly common occurrence in the US, cops are still given so much bad media attention and stereotypes, when they (sans the few actual dickhead cops) should be regarded w/ respect and as heroes 8/

|

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

It's fucking terrible that I should have to step in (A LITERAL HIGH SCHOOLER) when some otherwise-normal civilians actually attack the police based on negative media shit. The police have hard enough jobs w/out you begging to NOT be protected 9/9

**111.9 K** Retweets | **157.7 K** Likes

·····

**BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed

Who is the mysterious Spider-Man underneath the mask? Read our latest article to see our theories!

**73.7 K** Retweets | **88.9 K** Likes

·····

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

According to `@BuzzFeed` I am:

(1) - An alien  
(2) - Post Malone  
(3) - Undead Hitler (?????)  
(4) - A literal spider  
(5) - A WERE-spider  
(6) - a ninja turtle (????????????????????)  
(7) - A stripper  
(8) - Obama  
(9) - A tarantula farmer  
(10) - A large tailless spidermonkey

The list goes on and they're all equally accurate so thnx BuzzFeed

**83 K** Retweets | **90 K** Likes

> **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> ?? I???? thought you were a high school student?????????
> 
>     **SPIDERS AREN'T BUGS** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@memess_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Ah, but that was a publicity stunt/ruse to keep people from the Truth™
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **wtf richard** @memess  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     ,,,,,,,okay then,,,,,,,,,
> 
>     
> 
> **mouse blouse** @mcmouse
> 
> Okay but what are you really?
> 
>     **SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@mcmouse_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     I come from a distant planet where humans and spiders mate and live in harmony :))))
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **mouse blouse** @mcmouse  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Wow okay
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour

Fricketty frack clicketty clack tie me down on the railroad track

**27.3** Retweets | **46.7** Likes

> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> You good???
> 
>     **Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     No
> 
>     
> 
> **May Parker** @MPLarbsU
> 
> Ur going 2 school whether u like it or not
> 
>     **Churro** s @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@MPLarbsU_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     I _refuse_
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those 2 threads are true stories from the county prosecutor dude, he actually did come in as a guest speaker today
> 
> I also want to add that narcissism is not, in fact, a good thing in my eyes. That was a joke. Jokes are funny. They are enjoyable when shared. Narcissists are not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN. I skipped Gym. Ha ha...... (._. )

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

I used to think history was boring. Then I learned that George Wshington, our Founding Father, the Mood of All Moods, didn't actually want to have anything to do with the government by the time they started the constitution and stuff. He just wanted to retire to his nice mountain house, but they were unanimously in favor of him so he just couldn't refuse

**78.3 K** Retweets | **121.1 K** Likes

> **I Wanna Die** @Spider_ManSuper_Fan
> 
> You think you know everything about a subject and then this happens
> 
> **Super Charles** @CharlesBakerHarris
> 
> Me in 40 years
> 
> **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> George Washington is a mood
> 
>     **Ken** @everyonehatesme  
> Replying to _@memess_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Was*
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **wtf richard** @memess  
> Replying to _@everyonehatesme_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     OMG
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

First time meeting Iron Man? Attacked him.

**137.7 K** Retweets | **184.8** Likes

> **Spidey <3<3<3** @Spider-Stan
> 
> IM SORRY??????????? U CANNOT LEAVE THIS W OUT CONTEXT
> 
> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> Kid I hardly think webbing my hand to your door qualifies as an attack
> 
>     **SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     HOw Do yOU KNow WhAT's GOoD For Me?????!?!1!1!!!!?
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     ....That....wasn't even what we were talking about....?
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Sarah J.** @VSCOGirl

Freshman in movies vs Freshman at my school

Attached: [cute_adorable_smol_boy.gif] [boy_in_a_sweater_climbing_on_a_lunch_table_yelling_fite_me_bitch.gif]

**47** Retweets | **277** Likes

> **paul** @paul
> 
> Lmfao mood
> 
> **Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour
> 
> I am in this picture and I do not like it
> 
>     **phil** @phil  
> Replying to _@Yeeter_Parkour_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Lol same
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@phil_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     No seriously that second gif is literally me `@VSCOGirl` where did u get that and please delete
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Sarah J.** @VSCOGirl  
> Replying to _@Yeeter_Parkour_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Oh I'm so sorry! Its from a text with my friend, Ill delete it tho sorry again!
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@VSCOGirl_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     thank :)
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best

People have recently been asked me where I work or worked, and the answer to that is no I do not have a job, no I did not have a job, and no I doubt I will ever have a job.

(actually I worked at the Daily Bugle once but the main director/boss-dude/editor guy is a Spidey hater and Spidey is awesome so I got mad and quit)

**101.1 K** Retweets | **274.4 K** Likes

> **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> "People have recently been asked me"
> 
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@memess_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Shut up Im running on like forty minutes of sleep
> 
>     
> 
> **Spidey <3<3<3** @Spider-Stan
> 
> *quits job cuz the manager isn't a fan*
> 
> lmaooo literally same
> 
> **SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet
> 
> Yes thank you I am awesome you did the right thing
> 
>     **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Did you literally just-
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Super Watch** @StanningAllHeroes

Recently noticed something interesting:

The Night Monkey challenged the Spider-Man to a fight, yeah? They agreed the loser has to change their @ yeah? Well, before the fact, `@SpiderManYeet` 's handle was 'so sick of this existence' and `@NightMonkeyOfficial` 's was 'Monkey See Monkey Do'. Now, they are 'SPIDERS ARENT BUGS' and 'chimp trapeze', respectively.

**56.7 K** Retweets | **67.3 K** Likes

> **SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet
> 
> `@NightMonkeyOfficial` theyve noticed
> 
>     **chimp trapeze** @NightMonkeyOfficial  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Oh ho ho this should be interesting
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@NightMonkeyOfficial_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Yes indeed
> 
>     
> 
> **Spidey <3<3<3** @Spider-Stan
> 
> I- wHAT- whAIT- WHAT DOES THIS MEANS
> 
>     **chimp trapeze** @NightMonkeyOfficial  
> Replying to _@Spider-Stan_
> 
>     
> 
> `@SpiderManYeet` oh shite we broke them
> 
>     
> 
> **Mickey D** @imlovinit
> 
> Oh... wait, does that mean they both lost? How does that work??

[Show More Replies]

·····

**SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet

Okay, I see people shipping me and Iron Man, and just like,,,,, no????? Mr. Stark is like a dad to me, plz do not write ur weird kinky fics about this its not a thingggg `@It's_Ironman` plz tell them to stop

**583.8 K** Retweets | **234.7 K** Likes

> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> @everyone IronSpider is not a thing also kid how many kink fanfictions have you read
> 
>     **SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     ToO mAnY tHeY aRe EmOtIaNaLlY sCaRrInG
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Why in the everloving fuck-
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **SPIDERS ARENT BUGS** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     ACCIDENTALLY. I WAS BORED AND DIDNT REALLY KNOW WHAT IT WAS. I WISH I COULD TAKE IT BACK I REALLY DO
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     You're going to be the death of me
> 
>     
> 
> **Mickey D** @imlovinit
> 
> SPIDERMAN SAYS NO IRONSPIDER PASS IT ON

[Show More Replies]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and literally a m o n t h later--
> 
> I'm sorry, I have so many other fics going rn too and I kinda fell in a slump with this one but anyway I'll at least try :/

**Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best

@It's_Ironman excuse me sir can you tell Shawn that I am his superior please he's acting like an idiot

**12.3 K** Retweets | **45.5 K** Likes

> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> What's going on this time
> 
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Shawn is trying keep me away from those one machines, you know the ones, they have like a big red sign on them?
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Tony Stark **@It's_Ironman**  
>  Replying to _@SI_Intern_the_Best_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     The ones that say "special permission only"?
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Yes exactly
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> Replying to _@SI_Intern_the_Best_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Tell your buddy Shawn that Tony Stark is your special permission
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Stark Intern #1** @SI_Intern_the_Best  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     Thank you!! :)))))
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**New York Spew Pork** @SpiderManYeet

People have requested a video of my patrol, so here it is. Footage is a little shaky, but it's fine.

Attached: [swingin-over-queens.vid]

·····

The video opens on top of a building, in first person, looking over the edge of the roof. A web is shot and we fly into the air. The video continues in fast motion until it slows back to normal, looking toward a store down in the street.

We hear Spider-Man's voice. "Oh, look at that: our first customer." Then we watch as Spider-Man stops a robbery and trash talks the bad guys.

We see several more clips like this before the video closes.

·····

**427.8 K** Retweets | **789.4 K** Likes

> **here and dying** @A_mry
> 
> You should make a YouTube channel, these tiny clips are not enough
> 
>     **New York Spew Pork** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@A_mry_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Hmm... that's not a bad idea actually...
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Spidey <3<3<3** @Spider-Stan  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     YES DO IT PLEASE ASHDKAGSKVNDE
> 
>     
> 
> **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> This is giving me vertigo just through a video how do stand this every day for several hours?
> 
>     **New York Spew Pork** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@nedleeds_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     I'm Spider-Man, bitch
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     also sheer power of will
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet

Good news my guys I have a YouTube find the link in my profile. If you want to request videos, feel free.

**197.9 K** Retweets | **372.8 K** Likes

> **Kate** @whenwillyoulearn
> 
> Make a questions and answers please
> 
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@whenwillyoulearn_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Yes perfect
> 
>     
> 
> **GUY INNA CHAIR** @nedleeds
> 
> More patrols!!! :D
> 
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@nedleeds_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Sure but only if something interesting happens
> 
>     
> 
> **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> Vine recreations
> 
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@memess_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     HELL TO THE YES MY MAN
> 
>     
> 
> **Sebastion Q** @GenZKid
> 
> Day With The Avengers
> 
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@GenZKid_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Ooh, that's a good one. Maybe I will. Hopefully.
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

** Spiders Vlog Too **  
0 Subscribers

HOME | VIDEOS | PLAYLISTS | CHANNELS | DISCUSSION | **[ABOUT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)**

Description

I am a guy  
Who liks to fite  
I fite my best  
For wut is rite

An iff u try  
To hert my frenz  
Then here i com  
I brek your fens

Stats 

Joined Mar 20, 2020  
0 views

·····

**Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet

Ha ha I made an YouTube there arent any videos such as today but there will be if yall want them

**435.8 K** Retweets | **765.4 K** Likes

> **Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour
> 
> Yeeter skeeter punkin eeter
> 
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@Yeeter_Parkour_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Get out of my comments bitch
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Make me bitch
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@Yeeter_Parkour_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Ill block u bitch
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Churros** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Bitch
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> Replying to _@Yeeter_Parkour_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Why do I have to put up with the both of you
> 
>     
> 
> **Wakanda Nonsense** @Princess_Sure-y
> 
> You better let me help you with this some time
> 
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@Princess_Sure-y_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Shur whatever bro
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Bru? bri? bry? bra????? what is the feminine of bro??? Or gender neutral?
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Wakanda Nonsense** @Princess_Sure-y  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Idk man "bro" in this context has already been made gender neutral ig. You could use sis but thats more for sarcasm idrk
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@Princess_Sure-y_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Huh the english language bro thats wild
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Wakanda Nonsense** @Princess_Sure-y  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     U rite
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet

`@It's_Ironman` can I just say,,,,,, I, for one,,,,, can stop a bus with my bare hands and scale any surface with just my hands and jump real high and see everywhere and hear everything and smell everything too. What are you without your tin can and your money? :)

**879.9 K** Retweets | **900 K** Likes

> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> Why do you hate me
> 
> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> I spent several million dollars on that spandex of yours and I'm not afraid to take it back
> 
>     **Spyder Ha** @SpiderManYeet  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Lmao you dont scare me I make my own webs I dont need your over expensive spandex
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> Replying to _@SpiderManYeet_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     What the fuck kid youre grounded Im coming to take the suit
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **SI CEO** @PepperPotts  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Not before you finish your meeting
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman  
> Replying to _@PepperPotts_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Fuck
> 
>     

[Show More Replies]

·····

**no fam lol** @Yeeter_Parkour

Just me and my family sized bag of chips

Attached: [peter-and-a-one-serving-doritos-bag.img]

**345 K** Retweets | **436.8 K** Likes

> **tired & dying** @asheratbat
> 
> Yo u ok bro
> 
>     **no fam lol** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@asheratbat_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     No i am not bro
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **tired & dying** @asheratbat  
> Replying to _@Yeeter_Parkour_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Oh im sorry bro :(
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **no fam lol** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@asheratbat_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Thanks bro :(
> 
>     
> 
> **Wakanda Nonsense** @Princess_Sure-y
> 
> Peter wtf
> 
> **Tony Stark** @It's_Ironman
> 
> Kid if you're denying that I'm your father I swear to Thor
> 
>     **May Parker** @MPLarbsU  
> Replying to _@It's_Ironman_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     I second that what do you have to say for yourself Peter?
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     **no fam lol** @Yeeter_Parkour  
> Replying to _@MPLarbsU_
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     Ugh finnnnne Im sorryyyyyyy -_- srsly its a JOKE -_- -_- -_- -_-
> 
>     
> 
> **people in crisis** @Michelle
> 
> Ha ha loser

[Show More Replies]

·····

**Wise and Fierce** @BettyBrant

Are we going to talk about how both Tony Stark and the PRINCESS OF WAKANDA have been openly tweeting Peter Parker? And the part where Tony Stark called himself Peter's father??????

**143** Retweets | **132** Likes

> **lol no fam** @Yeeter_Parkour
> 
> No
> 
>     **Wise and Fierce** @BettyBrant  
> Replying to _@Yeeter_Parkour_
> 
>     
> 
>     Okay fair enough
> 
>     
> 
>     
>     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got a video idea/request? 
> 
> Also, I know y'all's sick of hearing it, so am I, but it's important: WASH UR HANDS DONT TOUCH UR FACE STAY SAFE FROM THE COVID MY GUYS


End file.
